


The Date

by Notatracer



Category: Blackadder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6211129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notatracer/pseuds/Notatracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one had ever treated me like a lady before. I felt like the prettiest girl at the ball. </p>
            </blockquote>





	The Date

_be home by midnight_  
  
I glanced at the clock. It was already eleven thirty ... there was no hope of getting home by midnight. We'd been dancing for the better part of the night. We had only stopped when I'd become so light headed from the champagne and the twirling that I had to sit down before I fell down.

  


  
_never say anything_  
  
We spent the following hour or so talking about the war and cricket. I admit that I had to back-peddle a few times when I'd get so wrapped up in the excitement for going over the wall, saying that I could  _imagine_  what it would be like and  _wish_  that I could join in. Had he actually been listening to me, I can almost bet that he would've offered me a chance to do just that. As it was, Melchett only nodded and said things such as "uh-huh" or "hmm ... yes." He was more concerned with watching my lips with a look that was starting to make me feel more than slightly uncomfortable.  
  
The only time he would interrupt would be to pour more champagne into my glass and encourage me to "drink up". It was only when we ran out of the second and final bottle that he offered up his own topic.  
  
'You smell lovely tonight, darling.'  
  
He moved closer, taking a noticeable sniff of my perfume. I wonder why a boy like Bob would have had such a nice perfume for me to borrow. Ah, well, he probably had a girl of his own back home and the perfume was a reminder of her. I closed my eyes and shivered a bit at the feeling of Melchett's breath against my skin. He closed the small gap between us, planting a kiss just below my ear. My eyes opened and I laughed nervously, thinking of a quick retreat.  
  
'Oh, dear, we're out of champagne. I'm thirsty. Are you thirsty? I think I'll just pop over to the refreshment table.'  
  
I started to stand, but he beat me to my feet.  
  
'Nonsense, my darling. You stay here.'  
  
I sighed and frowned. Some of the other people were giving me odd glances.

  


  
_never remove your wig_  
  
I reached up and checked my wig. Yep, still in place. I wonder why the others were looking at me like that. I make quite the convincing woman, I should think. They're probably all jealous because I'm the girl General Melchett chose.

  


  
_don't get drunk ..._  
  
Ha-ha. It was already beyond too late to not get drunk.  
  
Melchett returned with a glass of champagne, which he handed to me. He held out his other hand for me to take. I looked at it, then I looked up at him.  
  
'Where are we going?'  
  
He only smiled as he pulled me to my feet and lead me out to the veranda, shutting the door behind us. Straight in front of us was a bench. Just to the side of it was a table which held another bottle of champagne, a candle, and a bouquet of roses. I gulped. He had been planning to get me out here all night. Maybe I should have taken the Captain's warnings more seriously.

  


  
_... and let him shag you on the veranda._  
  
Melchett grabbed me by the waist, pulling me against him. I could feel his breath and his huge moustache on the back of my neck. Further down, I could feel what I hoped was ... aw, hell, there was no mistaking what that was pressing into my lower back.  
  
'Isn't the moon beautiful tonight?'  
  
'Er ... yes ... beautiful.'  
  
'It's almost as beautiful as you. Georgina, darling, all my life I've been searching for the right woman. At last, tonight, I found her.'  
  
Had he not been holding me so tightly, I might have swooned.  
  
'You have?'  
  
He turned me round to face him and look into my eyes.  
  
'Chipmunk, I love you.'  
  
I blushed.  
  
'Chipmunk?'  
  
'Yes, your nose looks like a chipmunk's.'  
  
He kissed my nose.  
  
'I do hope you don't think I'm being too forward. Blackadder seemed concerned with your virtue.'  
  
'Sod Blackadder.'  
  
I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. My mind was spinning from all the champagne and this feeling that was growing inside of me. No one had ever treated me like a lady before. No one had ever taken me out for dinner and dancing ... or called me beautiful ... or chipmunk ... or said that they loved me. I felt like the prettiest girl at the ball.    
  
I went a bit weak in the knees as his tongue found its way into my mouth. One of his hands moved down to my bottom, pulling me closer. I so wanted to be pressed against him, but a little voice in the back of my mind told me that it was a bad idea. At that moment, I couldn't figure out why that would be a problem, but I kept a small distance between our bodies just to be on the safe side.

I pushed away, turning my back towards him.  
  
'What's the matter, Chipmunk?'  
  
'Oh, I don't know. This is all happening so fast. I ... er ...'  
  
I glanced down and realized what my brain had been nagging me about a moment ago. Well, I wasn't about to let some blasted anatomy ruin my evening.  
  
'Melchie, darling, I feel a chill. Could I borrow your jacket?'  
  
'Certainly, certainly.'  
  
He slipped the jacket onto my shoulders. As I sat on the bench, I swiftly moved the jacket down and around to cover my lap. He sat down next to me and scooped up both of my hands into his own. As he looked into my eyes, I couldn't remember ever having such a feeling since the time Mr. Willougby read sonnets to my sister Elinor and I - wait, that's not right. I had never felt this way before, nor been on the receiving end of such affections.  
  
'I know this may seem sudden to you, but believe me when I say that I've waited so long to say this. I never thought I would have the opportunity, to be honest. Georgina, will you marry me?'  
  
I think all the blood I had in my body left at that very moment. My mouth gaped open ... which was a mistake because it gave him access to kiss me again.  
  
Out of breath and in between kisses, I meeked out, 'Yes.'  
  
All I could think of was how proud mum would be that I'm marrying General Melchett. And, that I was going to have to scrounge up a wedding dress. So exciting!    
  
I was so wrapped up in my thoughts of being a bride that I didn't realize that his hand had been sliding up my thigh. I gasped and moved a little further away. I honestly don't know if he felt anything, but I'm guessing he didn't because he only leaned into me more and kissed with a passion unlike anything I have words for.  
  
'Mmmm ... Chipmunk, I want you so badly. But, I should get you back home before anyone becomes suspicious.'  
  
'Suspicious?'  
  
'Hm, yes, I should think so.'  
  
I had no idea what he was talking about, but it didn't matter because he was trailing kisses down my neck, his moustache tickling the whole way. Then, just like that, he stopped and stood, pulling me to my feet with him. I bit my lip as I handed his jacket back to him, hoping beyond hope that he wouldn't notice anything unladylike. After he had replaced his jacket, he handed me the roses. Then, hooking his arm around mine, he lead me back into the party for one last dance.  
  


* * *

  
_The following night...._  
  
I stood out back, grabbing a quick smoke while I waited on Baldrick to use the toilet. I leaned against the truck, watching bombs explode in the distance like lightening. It was actually peaceful in an odd sort of way.  
  
It was then that I caught sight of Melchett looking rather cheesed off as he exited the auditorium. He was headed my way, so I snapped to attention. He stopped in front of me and saluted. I tried to push all thoughts out of my head, which isn't as hard as one might think. Even so, I still blushed when he looked at me.  
  
'At ease, Lieutenant. Why are you out here loitering, George?'  
  
'I ... er ... that is to say, I'm waiting for Private Baldrick, sir. We're to return to the trenches to pack ... sir."  
  
'There'll be no packing, my boy. The show's off.'  
  
'You didn't like it, sir?'  
  
'No.'  
  
'Pity.'  
  
'Yes. Ah, well, can't be helped I suppose. Now, if you'll excuse me -'  
  
I saluted.  
  
'Goodnight, sir.'  
  
He returned the salute with a small smile.  
  
'Goodnight, Chipmunk.'  
  
I froze, turned at least three shades of pink, and froze some more. He said nothing else, only walked away. When my brain did decide to switch itself back on, I realised that life around here was going to be much more interesting. Still, shame about killing off Georgina. I did so want to be a bride.

**Author's Note:**

> (written June 2005)


End file.
